Nocturna
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Si elegir a uno de ellos significaba abandonar a los demás no lo haría nunca. Esa era su oscuridad, algo que habitaba dormido, consumiéndola por dentro. Su demonio interno a veces tocaba a la puerta. Con lágrimas en los ojos, los miró fijamente a cada uno. —Yo no quiero escoger. AyaYui. LaiYui. KanaYui.
1. I

**Título:** Nocturna

 **Sumary:** Si elegir a uno de ellos significaba abandonar a los demás no lo haría nunca. Esa era su oscuridad, algo que habitaba dormido, consumiéndola por dentro. Su demonio interno a veces tocaba a la puerta. Con lágrimas en los ojos, los miró fijamente a cada uno.

—Yo no quiero escoger.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son del diabólico Reject. CofHijosDeCordeliaCof :3 Por mi parte me pido a Yui, es tan kawaii *inserte corazón*

 **OoOoO  
**

Con esta pasión egoísta mi corazón se partió en diez

Sin confirmar el sentido de mi existencia fui confrontado por el cuello

Cada vez que la filosa hoja del cuchillo se clava más en mi garganta

Sentí oscurecerse débilmente la luz con el pecado

"Moriría por tu bien"

Ah, mi corazón se rompe debido a ello.

 **~Parhelion Logic~**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

Podía sentir aquella sombra acercándose rápidamente al acecho en la oscuridad, divirtiéndose con el aroma salado de sus ojos rosados y el vano intento de buscar la libertad en una noche de Luna.

Esa era la rutina de cada día para ella, tener que vivir huyendo de cualquiera de los seis hermanos que habitaban en esa casa, escapando de la figura en turno que disfrutara con atormentarla.

Sus pasos se aceleraron, aumentando la presión en sus piernas. Yui estaba agotada de tanto correr por los interminables pasillos de la mansión Sakamaki, pero si se rendía estaba segura que aquél horrible vampiro que la perseguía no tendría piedad con ella. Por suerte o por desgracia no se había topado con ningún otro en su camino.

Normalmente estaría tan cansada que quizás hubiera pensando en rendirse, habían pasado tantas horas desde el inicio de la persecución y resultaba sumamente extraño que en todo ese tiempo el castaño no hubiera perdido ya el interés o al menos el rastro. Por alguna razón parecía especialmente motivado a tenerla y eso le preocupaba mucho más.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuándo chocó con el cuerpo de Laito.

— Nfu~Nfu~ Te tengo bitch-chan. —Susurró con voz escalofriante para ella, sus ojos giraron horrorizados, encontrándolo a escasos centímetros de distancia. Temió lo peor.

—¡Su-Suéltame! —Gritó, tratando de liberarse de su fuerte agarre. El chico la miró conmovido por sus intentos tan ridículos. Lo sabía, competir contra la asombrosa fuerza de uno de su especie era prácticamente un suicidio pero tenía por lo menos que intentarlo.

—Me encanta cuando juegas de esta forma bitch-chan, haces que me excite mucho más. Nfu~

—¡Oye, Laito! —Gritó furioso el pelirrojo que apareció en escena, tomándola bruscamente y arrebatándola de los brazos de su hermano mayor. — ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no toques las cosas de ore-sama!? —La diversión de su rostro no se desvaneció.

—No te enojes Ayato-kun, bitch-chan y yo solo pasábamos un buen rato, ¿verdad? —Ronroneó con sutileza cerca de su oído, mientras colocaba sus frías manos sobre sus hombros, rodeándola entre su cuerpo y el del menor. Yui trataba de alejarse pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes, sus movimientos eran tan débiles en comparación que parecían manoteos de un indefenso bebé. —Quizás puedas unírtenos…

—Teddy piensa que están siendo muy molestos. —Espetó una tercera voz masculina, saliendo de la nada como era ya la normalidad. Kanato la miró a los ojos con recelo, notando el incómodo agarre de sus hermanos en la chica, causando su molestia. Antes de saberlo, se les había unido en la pelea por la humana. —Estoy seguro que Yui-san prefiere más mi compañía que la de ustedes dos, insignificantes basuras. ¿No es así, Teddy?

La chica suspiró de resignación.

Su intención no era escapar realmente, (o solo quizás sí lo era), pero por más que lo deseara sabía que resultaría inútil. Su única petición en ese momento era que todos se alejaran de ella.

Tenía el uniforme desarreglado y su cabello hecho un vil desastre a causa de su anterior huida. Las manos de Laito la apretaban contra su pecho, apoyándose indecentemente sobre su espalda era sumamente incómodas. El cuerpo de Ayato la aprisionaba desde un costado, dispuesto a no cederla, colocando su cabeza sobre sus senos. Kanato la miraba fijamente, sus manos enredándose en su cintura, acoplándose como le era posible al poco espacio libre que le dejaran sus hermanos para tocarla.

Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo ante el toque frío y posesivo sobre su piel la ponían sumamente nerviosa y avergonzada, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en esa mansión no estaba acostumbrada al contacto tan cercano e íntimo que ellos constantemente buscaban, y sinceramente, dudaba hacerlo algún día.

Si por lo menos le dejaran apartarse de las crueles garras de ese trillizo tan lujurioso que la desnudaba con una mirada estaría conforme. Desde su posición Laito le miraba el ligero escote que dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de sus incipientes senos mientras su boca se dedicaba a susurrarle cosas obscenas al oído. Se sentía completamente humillada ante las miradas airadas y las sonrisas arrogantes en el rostro de cada uno de los trillizos que habían notado su silencio y la empezaron a cuestionar.

—Ey chichinashi. —Canturreó el pelirrojo. —¿No vas a pelear más?

—Mou, Bitch-chan~ Yo creí que este era tu juego favorito. Nfu~

—Hey Teddy, Yui-san es una mujer indecente.

—¡Te equivocas! —Gritó alterada, los vampiros la miraron desconcertados por su inesperada respuesta. Era común que ella se quejara de sus actos, pero los reclamos siempre habían tan dulces e inestables que parecían un simple juego para hacerse desear más. —¡Yo no disfruto del dolor como ustedes quieren creer!

—Deja de mentir chichinashi, tu propio cuerpo te delata.

—Bitch-chan, te aseguro que si te rindieras al placer todo sería mucho más divertido. Nfu~

Aprovechando su distracción se deslizó hacia abajo, llevándoselos junto a ella con su peso. Los tres chocaron ligeramente, soltándola de su prisión improvisada, momento que le sirvió para escapar. Al verla de pie, enfrentándolos tan valientemente a pesar de todo el terror que reflejaban sus ojos rosados los vampiros sonrieron con arrogancia, dejando pasar su acción anterior.

Yui los miró fijamente, intentando descifrar sus expresiones burlescas, buscando el mínimo rastro de algo que no sabía que era, pero en esos preciosos ojos que reflejaban el vacío de sus almas solo pudo encontrar su propia decepción.

Estaba harta. Realmente no lo soportaba más. ¿Por qué debía sufrir como el juguete de todos esos hermanos a los que nunca les habían enseñado lo que era la bondad, compasión o la moral? Era sumamente doloroso estar junto a ellos y empezar a creer que de verdad no tenían emociones.

Podía entenderlos, los recuerdos de Cordelia siempre estaban presentes en su mente, todo lo que habían soportado en su infancia había marcado a cada uno de una manera demasiado brutal, sin embargo se estaba cansando de esa situación.

Jamás hubiera creído que llegaría el día en que se atrevería a decirles lo que realmente pensaba sin que sonara a una súplica del momento. Siempre pedía que la dejaran con susurros bajos, acalorados y deprimentes, estaba segura que los vampiros tomaban más eso como un capricho o aliciente, jamás la habían tomado en serio cuando les pedía que la dejaran en paz.

Debido a su educación nunca antes se había enfrentado a nadie de un modo que pudiera ser grosero, ni siquiera una sola vez en todo ese tiempo al lado de los hermanos Sakamaki, pero se sentía cansada y a punto de asfixiarse. Las emociones no dejaban de desbordarse sin detenimientos, todos aquellos tormentos que se hallaban adormecidos en el interior de su mente habían despertado, y le era difícil mantenerlos detrás del límite de la cordura.

—Yo… —Musitó, pero su voz era tan suave que de no ser por los agudos sentidos de los tres hubiera sido ignorada. —Yo ya no quiero estar cerca de ustedes…—Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor. —Ustedes me lastiman.

—¿Ah? —Exclamó Ayato con arrogancia. —Creo que no has entendido bien chichinashi, tú no puedes despreciar a ore-sama de este modo. —Reclamó. —¡Deja decir tonterías!

—Bitch-chan me hiere profundamente~—A pesar de que su voz todavía sonaba juguetona y alegre la rubia fue capaz de ver reflejado todo el desprecio que sentía hacia ella a través de sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Hey Teddy… ¿La insignificante humana se ha atrevido a despreciarnos? —Clamó el de cabello violeta, tornándose colérico. —Teddy, no lo entiendo. Es verdad que Ayato y Laito no valen la pena, sin embargo yo…—Sus manos apretaron con demasiado fuerza el peluche, sus ojos antes llorosos y fríos ahora derramaban tantas lágrimas amargas que la hicieron sentir culpable por un instante. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a despreciarnos, Yui-san!?

—Kanato-kun… —Intentó decir, más fue interrumpida.

—¿Entonces elegirás? —La voz del castaño era ligeramente más grave y le hizo sentirse asustada, su rostro era tan serio que parecía el de otra persona. — Nunca saldrás de esta casa con vida. —Prefirió ignorar la sutil amenaza implícita. —Si no quieres que absolutamente todos los miembros de esta familia andemos tras tu sangre deberías escoger a la única persona que tiene derecho a hacerlo. —Su mirada verde destellaba con recelo, la rubia podría jurar que su rostro herido era real. —No hay otra manera de dejarte en paz.

—Deja de hablar tonterías Laito, chichinashi me pertenece. No importa lo que diga, aunque seguramente lo que quiere es a mí.

—Ayato-kun, quiero que responda ella. —Agregó el chico, aparentemente indiferente. Su sensatez incluso extrañó al pelirrojo menor por unos segundos, hasta que esa faceta de dolor fue cubierta por una sonrisa lujuriosa y el brillo de sus ojos felinos que aparentaban diversión. Si lo imaginaba sin la sonrisa de sus labios, podía ver que sus ojos estaban temblando de rabia. —Aún queda la posibilidad de que me escoja a mí…

Yui no respondió. Era incapaz.

¿Escoger a uno de ellos? Nunca antes se había planteado tal posibilidad.

Ella los quería, aunque fuera una locura, aunque día a día le destrozaran el corazón, aunque el mundo creyera que era una idiota o una masoquista que había perdido la razón ella creía en ellos y en el amor que eran capaces de dar a los demás.

De alguna u otra manera se había encariñado con todos, en especial con los trillizos, había adoptado inconscientemente el papel de una madre abnegada tratando de salvar a sus hijos de la tristeza y la soledad. Desde el fondo de su corazón intentó todo lo que le fuera posible por ayudarlos a superar esos traumas, pero no había logrado nada hasta ahora.

¿Por qué ellos no eran capaces de verlo? Era doloroso verlos sufrir por su pasado.

Escoger entre ellos era imposible. No tenía ni las fuerzas ni el ánimo emocional para soportarlo, huiría por siempre de esa decisión —o lo que pudiera durarle esa "eternidad".

Si elegir a uno de ellos significaba abandonar a los demás no lo haría nunca. A pesar de abrigar constantemente ese error acumulado en su cuerpo con la forma de sus colmillos y las punzantes cicatrices e impidiéndole deshacerse de la sensación de fracaso se dispuso a ignorarlo, creyendo que sería lo mejor. Necesitaba por lo menos unos minutos de descanso de aquella interminable pesadilla.

Esa era su oscuridad, algo que habitaba dormido, consumiéndola por dentro. Su demonio interno a veces tocaba a la puerta. Al final Yui solo era como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar a la menor provocación. Por eso solía tener miedo de sí misma cada vez que estaba junto a ellos, no podía asegurar que no llegara el momento en el que su situación caería en un fondo profundo y no fuera capaz de escapar de nuevo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, los miró fijamente a cada uno.

—Yo no quiero escoger.

Y antes de darles oportunidad a que responder huyó por las escaleras.

—¡Oi, chichinashi…!

—Déjala en paz Ayato-kun. —Sonrió el castaño. A pesar de su postura, los dos hermanos restantes pudieron identificar que Laito no estaba tan calmado y tranquilo como deseaba aparentar. —Como se nota que no sabes tratar a las mujeres. —El pelirrojo lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes, él le regresó una mirada envenenada. Su hermano mayor se acercó, simulando sorpresa. —¿No será por eso que bitch-chan no te ha escogido? Nfu~

—Tch, cállate imbécil.

Kanato, ante la humillación de su hermano menor fingió comprender la situación y actuar maduro.

—Ja. Ayato es un idiota sin remedio. —Se jactó, ganándose la furia del pelirrojo que estaba a punto de tomar a Teddy como medio de venganza personal. —Incluso la comida necesita un tiempo antes de estar lista, por más molesto que sea. ¿Verdad Teddy?

— Nfu~ Podría decirse que es una manera de verlo, Kanato-kun.

Ayato se retiró con Teddy entre sus manos, provocando que Kanato le siguiera por toda la casa. El castaño solo les miró irse, sintiéndose libre finalmente para pensar en paz. Yui jamás había actuado de ese modo y le causaba mucha curiosidad su rebeldía tan atípica. No era el simple temor o la molestia de ser una insignificante presa que le había acompañado desde el instante en que entró a la casa. Parecía verdaderamente dolida, y no podía arrancarse la sensación de que algo estaba mal de la cabeza.

El recuerdo de sus ojos le perseguían y le oprimían el pecho de un modo realmente raro. Miró en dirección a su cuarto, sonriendo sin emoción. Quizás una visita nocturna bebiendo de su deliciosa sangre sacaría todos esos pensamientos patéticos de su mente.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Desde que empecé a ver Diabolik Lovers, cada que pongo Kou me siento como la diva rubia (?) Bien, esta historia la tengo planeada desde la primera vez que Laito no me hizo sentir terror sino lástima, hace mucho tiempo. La historia es corta, y tendrá varios finales, los protagonistas serán los trillizos y cada uno se quedará con mi bella rubia –eso si se los permito, Yui es mía grrr ¬.¬- y habrá un final dónde los tres se quedan con ella. No creo que pase de seis capítulos.

¿Por qué? Me preguntarán. ¿Y por qué no? Es un harem, todos los putos vampiros de la mansión, los adoptados y los viejos raros la necesitan, dan lástima sin ella. Y porque no quiero ver infeliz a ninguno xD Será como un menage a trois, pero con cuatro. Las chicas también tenemos derecho a tener tres esposos (?) Esto es lo que provoca el que Laito deje de dar miedo y pase a ser de tus favoritos, ¡échenle la culpa!


	2. II

**Título:** Nocturna

 **Sumary:** Si elegir a uno de ellos significaba abandonar a los demás no lo haría nunca. Esa era su oscuridad, algo que habitaba dormido, consumiéndola por dentro. Su demonio interno a veces tocaba a la puerta. Con lágrimas en los ojos, los miró fijamente a cada uno.

—Yo no quiero escoger.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son del diabólico Reject. CofHijosDeCordeliaCof :3 Por mi parte me pido a Yui, es tan kawaii *inserte corazón*

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

La hermosa y dolorosa sensación de sus brillosos ojos rosáceos cubriendo cada pensamiento de su mente le hizo suspirar de placer, y hundirse dentro de sus propias fantasías, entonando la dulce voz llorosa de Yui en medio de tantos recuerdos. El estremecimiento que invadió cada fibra de su ser le obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo, para contener la cálida emoción que producía su angustia, fluyendo por todo su cuerpo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo carmesí y la lujuria inundó sus ojos con un brillo malicioso, especialmente perverso, más la nostalgia amenazaba con engullirlo por completo a cada paso que daba en camino al cuarto de su «amor» en turno.

A través de los años aquellas vibrantes emociones que llegaban cuando acudía a la caza de una nueva mujer habían ido sustituyéndose por la apatía de su deseo, dejando el cruel vacío que opacaba su corazón al saber que la mujer que realmente deseaba no estaba a su lado.

Cordelia, su adorada madre.

La dueña de cada uno de sus suspiros y hasta del último de sus alientos había sido apartada de su tacto, enterrada en el recuerdo áspero de su vano querer, cubierta por miles de muertes y mujeres que yacieron entre sus brazos y alcanzaron el orgasmo a su lado. Su amor le había enseñado lo que realmente era la vida, persiguiendo ese efímero instante en la cima durante el acto sexual, más sin embargo con el paso de los años resultaba más y más difícil conseguir esos apenas fugaces segundos de placer.

Los cuerpos desnudos comenzaron lentamente a ser todos iguales y la frustración comenzaba a enloquecerlo lentamente.

Al menos, hasta que llegó ella, la inmaculada mujer de la Iglesia, su pequeña perra humana.

Con su dulce aroma, con sus preciosos ojos rosas, colmada de bondad y hecha para dañarse. Corromperla desde su esencia daba sentido a todos esos años de espera. Era efímera como un suspiro, cualquier paso en falso la haría perecer, y sin embargo con su vida humana pendiendo siempre de sus caprichos del día seguía aferrada la fuerte voluntad de vivir y creer que había un mañana por el que seguir adelante.

Sueños ridículos que ansiaba destrozar en mil pedazos. Sólo pensar en ella, en el éxtasis de su sangre y cuerpo, traía de vuelta aquel calor que creía olvidado, y la necesidad constante por sentir su piel desnuda.

La humana era mucho más de lo que necesitaba. La ingenuidad encarnada lista para ser despedazada, la dueña del corazón de su madre y el vago recuerdo de su sabor adictivo en la sangre. Yui era mil veces más dulce y exquisita que Cordelia por todo eso, y por supuesto que mil veces más idiota por no apartarse de él.

No podía deshacerse de su sonrisa ansiosa mientras avanzaba hacia ella, aprovechando el momento de descuido de sus otros hermanos. Tener que compartirla lo jodía por completo, pues aunque disfrutaba de observarla nerviosa y apenada al ser observada, le carcomía por dentro la idea de que ella experimentara el mismo placer con otros frente a sus propios ojos.

No quería que le fuera arrebatada, no como Cordelia.

En el fondo tenía terror. Si Yui conocía a manos de otros el encanto de la sexualidad lo dejaría, como _ella_ lo hizo cuando descubrió que no era suficiente. Para Cordelia, su amor fue uno más de su vasta colección.

La desesperación reemplazó a cualquier otro pensamiento y se adelantó, transportándose en menos de un parpadeo a su cuarto. Yui lo miraba tan dulce y tristemente que por instante le pareció que lo esperaba, más sabía en el fondo lo desagradable que era para ella ser sorprendida en medio de la noche. Por eso lo hacía, quería mantenerse en sus pensamientos de la forma que pudiera, aún si fuera solo la molestia la que le hiciera pensar en él.

Pero, al menos permanecía de esa manera con ella todo el tiempo.

—Laito-kun —murmuró ella, con la melodía de su voz acaramelando sus sentidos. Parecía estar demasiado tranquila a comparación de otros días, y la resignación en sus ojos le hizo sonreír con orgullo.

—Bitch-chan~ —canturreó emocionado por la postura sumisa y esos orbes rosados que le advertían que no le detendría esta vez. El golpeteo de su pecho aumentó demasiado, aquél efímero momento se transformaba en un sentimiento desconocido de satisfacción y algo más que ignoró por propia voluntad. —¿Me estabas esperando? —preguntó ansioso por oír su respuesta.

Ella sólo lo miró en silencio.

¿Estaba molesta o resignada?

¿Lo esperaba…?

¿Lo ansiaba…?

Nunca se había hecho tantas preguntas y no tenía deseos de comenzar. Olvidó todo lo que no necesitaba y se lanzó sobre ella, su humana, apresándola en la cama. Aspiró el aroma de su cuello y tomó de su sangre con deleite, escuchando los jadeos dolorosos de ella, que intentaba no moverse demasiado para evitar el sufrimiento de sus colmillos encajados en su suave y fina piel.

—No sabes cuánto te amo bitch-chan~ —murmuró con su voz envuelta en deleite, absorbido por su dulce sangre, posando el peso de su cuerpo masculino sobre el cálido cuerpo aún vivo, atrapándola entre las sábanas.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, preparándose para superar el dolor. Dejó que sus manos pasearan por la cabellera castaña, acariciando con viciada ternura el suave tono marrón de sus hebras, sonriendo agradada por la imagen que provenía de oscuras ilusiones, y aquél hombre vuelto un niño que no entendía el significado de la vida.

—Sabes que no es cierto, Laito-kun—exclamó la rubia con calma, sintiendo como la succión se detenía. —Tú no me amas.

Laito la miró, contemplando esos ojos rosáceos con evidente incredulidad y desconcierto, analizando el brillo opaco de ellos, intentando descifrarlo como en otras de tantas veces en las que había adorado reflejarse con una sonrisa frívola, pensando que para siempre quedaría el recuerdo de sí mismo atrapado entre sus pestañas, más se vio a sí mismo sin expresión en el rostro contrario a muchas otras veces y el significado que iba más allá de sus palabras.

Yui nunca antes lo había negado, perdida en el éxtasis de su tacto y el placer que brindaban sus colmillos a los humanos, aquél doloroso momento en que vaciaba de su cuerpo los gramos de vida y los tomaba para sí. Le había profesado ese amor tantas veces que ahora el hecho de negarlo le enfurecía.

De pronto ella no era la humana a la que torturaba _y amaba_ , en un inconexo instante ella se había vuelto mucho menos delgada, más voluptuosa, sus labios encarnaban el profundo color de la sangre y sus ojos verdosos se asimilaron a los suyos.

Esa mujer tampoco le creyó su sincero amor.

El tacto de sus manos ansiosas recorriendo su cuerpo, su búsqueda imposible por resignarla a sus placeres, la sensación de querer hacerla desfallecer entre sus brazos. Era su forma de expresarse, la manera en que _ella_ le enseñó y aun así se había atrevido a hacerlo de menos.

—¿No puedes creerme? —cuestionó desolado, con su voz cargada de maldiciones sin contar. —¿Acaso no puedes entender, lo que mi amor es…? —preguntó.

—¿Laito-kun, a qué te refieres…?

No lo soportaba. Las dos se reían de él.

Se burlaban de sus sentimientos, del calor de su vida, apenas tan insignificante para ambas, que necesitaban recurrir de cama en cama a tomar las migajas de otros hombres, porque él no era suficiente. Tomó su cuello con fuerza, deseando quebrarlo, más su mano seguía estática, sólo presionando sin atreverse a llegar al final.

—Dime cómo… —masculló furioso, con la ira brotando por todo su ser, ella apenas respiraba. —¡Dime cómo demonios quieres que lo demuestre! —gritó exaltando, expulsando aquél chillido ahogado que atenazaba el fondo de su garganta, atascado desde hace tanto.

—L-Laito… m-me asfixias…

—¿Qué hay más puro y sincero que demostrarte el deseo de mi cuerpo, querida madre…? —reclamó con la mirada perdida, los ojos verdosos carecían de todo brillo y se ahogaban en sufrimiento. La pequeña humana pudo verlo, allá en la lejanía del recuerdo, atado a su lado y temió por él. No estaba con ella, estaba con esa mujer, y si no hacía algo pronto ambos terminarían muertos, tanto por fuera como por dentro. —¡Dime qué es…! —pidió con apuro a la ilusión de Cordelia, pero esa figura solo sonreía burlona.

Las manos de la rubia ascendieron hasta sus ojos sin vida y acariciaron su mejilla. Debía despertarlo, pero primero tenía que hacerle volver del pasado tortuoso.

—¡No lo sé! —reclamó, alejándolo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando aventarlo ligeramente. Él pareció volver a la realidad. —Realmente no lo sé… No tengo idea de que es el amor.

—Bitch-chan… —masculló perdido, sin saber que estaba haciendo. La mirada serie de ella jamás lo había puesto nervioso antes, pero ahora en ese instante no sabía que pensar o creer. —Yo…

—Bésame Laito —pronunció Yui.

—¿Qué?

El vampiro la miró por algunos momentos, extrañado. Ella suspiró, tragándose la vergüenza y el pudor para cumplir con la misión que se había propuesto.

—Quizás no tengo idea del amor, pero puedo decirte lo que no es…—explicó, ocultando sus ojos rosados cubiertos de pena al inicio, más terminó por enfrentarlo con el valor reflejado en su semblante. Laito no supo porque su pechó latió con tanta fuerza o porque deseó siempre verla de ese modo ante él, más no le dio cabida a los pensamientos que comenzaba a dejar de creer tan desagradables. —Quiero que lo sepas también, así que… ¡Bésame, Laito!—exigió.

El castaño la observó, primero asombrado, luego sus labios se ensalzaron de petulancia, y sus ojos la contemplaron extasiados.

—¿Así que finalmente te rindes ante mis encantos?

Ella no lo miró, sólo dejó que las manos del castaño vagaran detrás de su cuello y la aprisionaran contra sus labios bruscos, presos del sabor primitivo de sus instintos. Dejó que él guiara el beso, que le abriera la boca y bebiera de ella hasta saciarse y eso lo complació.

Pero cuando hubo terminado los dos se miraron insatisfechos, y por primera vez en su vida el vampiro fue consciente de que había un _algo_ extraño que faltó.

Yui sonrió tristemente.

—¿Lo sientes?

Y le empujó de regreso a sus labios, siendo dulce y paciente, siendo vehemente hasta el último aliento. La sensación era completamente diferente a la de antes y estaba seguro de que nunca la había experimentado. Un calor que recorría sus entrañas y no era la excitación, el vacío se aminoraba en su pecho y provocaba un ritmo agradable con el latir de su corazón.

Se separaron con cuidado, dejando un anhelo en los labios del otro.

—Es diferente, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó.

No podía comprenderlo. ¿Por qué se había quedado sin palabras?

Estaba abrumado y no soportaba permanecer en el mismo cuarto que la rubia, así que sin responder a sus palabras desapareció.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que subí esta historia y apenas hoy tenga el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias, porque esta fue mi segunda historia en este fandom y el apoyo que recibí desde entonces, en esta en especial, me animó a seguir por aquí, trayendo más y más historias en las que tardarme en actualizar xD Tenía pro costumbre responder todos sus reviews pero supongo que ni se acordarán de lo han puesto, así que sólo quiero agradecerles a todos por ser mi soporte para continuar adelante, ¡muchas gracias por su tiempo!

Espero que Laito no haya quedado tan extraño, es que él y el amor me resultan tan incompatibles xD


End file.
